1. Field of Art
This disclosure relates generally to recommending digital content to online system users, and particularly to selecting publicly available video content most likely to be of interest to a target user of an online system as a supplement to videos provided to the target user that were posted by the user's connections in the online system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An online system allows its users to connect to and communicate with other online system users. For example, an online system allows a user to curate content items, such as images or videos, and share the content items to other online system users. An online system user may establish a connection to other users, where the online system can present content items from the user to other online system users connected to the user providing the content items, encouraging interaction among the various users.
However, existing solutions merely present to a target user of an online system content items received from other users connected to the target user, e.g., videos that were posted by the other users connected to the target user. This may result in the target user being presented with content items in which the target user may have minimal or no interest, which, in turn, degrades user experience with the online system.